The present invention relates to integrated circuit design, and more specifically, to timing delays in circuit design.
External and internal parameters can result in timing violations and subsequent chip failure in integrated circuit chips. Temperature spikes, voltage fluctuations, and stress variations can influence the performance of integrated circuit chips, and often cause undesirable timing violations.